


warm hugs

by rippedjuns



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Huggles!, Human!Jisoo, It’s Cute Honestlty Trust Me, Lots of Huggles and Tears, M/M, Past Wonshua, Post-Break Up, Shoutout to all the Loners on Valentine’s Day, Teddy Bear!Seungcheol, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippedjuns/pseuds/rippedjuns
Summary: to all of those who are lonely this valentine’s, don’t feel as if you have to suffer through this day alone! come and eat at mr oh’s korean barbecue and we’ll give you a FREE teddy bear to spend your special evening with!or where jisoo really needs a hug





	warm hugs

**Author's Note:**

> this one is dedicated to all of those who are without a lover this valentine’s (aka me sksks), i decided not to go for a cliche fluffy fic because sometimes february 14th isn’t always spent with a romantic partner, and some people are still single :”) and also i saw this instagram video of a teddy bear being given to people eating at a restaurant alone and immediately had to write this
> 
> for all of my readers, have some free hugs from me to you!! don’t feel the need to be alone this valentine’s!! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡
> 
> now playing - hug by seventeen

it would be pretty hard to explain to any normal person why jisoo was suddenly having dinner with a thirty two inch teddy bear.

all he wanted was some sort grilled meat and a glass of wine to wash down his painful past twenty four hours, completely forgetting that today was the day where love was meant to celebrated rather than destroyed.

couples around him were spooning soup into each other’s mouths, wiping away runaway sauces with their lips, and clinging onto each other like a panda to its bamboo. it all reminded jisoo of _him_ ; the boy who highlighted his world and simultaneously shredded it into a million pieces. he used to give his boyfriend - _ex-boyfriend_ \- all of the love contained in his giddy heart, like the woman feeding her lover the warm broth in the booth beside him, yet none of the affection was reciprocated; it was thrown up and flushed away, never to be seen again. loving him always left jisoo drained of energy, and the boy always believed that that was the same reason why his ex would be so fatigued when they would collapse on the settee after a long day at work. that never seemed to be the case.

this teddy bear happened to be doing a better job at giving affection to jisoo than jeon wonwoo ever did in the entirety of their relationship.

it just stared at jisoo with this sort of desire in its beady eyes that made the boy feel like jelly inside, almost like he was looking into the eyes of an actual human. apparently the bear was called seungcheol - a pretty realistic name for a teddy, but jisoo was not one to question such a thing as stuffed animal lifestyles - and he was blanketed in a milk chocolate coat of fur. not to mention that seungcheol adored hugs and making people smile, which was in fact what he had granted jisoo with as he admired the adorable teddy bear sitting opposite him.

jisoo reached over and handed seungcheol a pair of chopsticks, which ended up resting between his paw and the table rather than within his non-existent fingertips. the boy giggled as the teddy watched him grill the beef and dip it in the barbecue sauce, tasting the succulently juicy meat melt against his tongue. jisoo lifted up another piece of the meat and waved it in front of the teddy bear, who refused the food with the same happily blank expression sewn into his cheeks, almost ushering jisoo to eat the meat himself. giving up with a grin in the end, jisoo chewed through the rest of the meal by himself, sharing his wine with seungcheol despite the bear leaving the alcohol untouched.

even though he wasn’t human, jisoo felt some sort of connection with the teddy, reminding him of the memories he would spend as a child with his own stuffed animals, never letting go of their bodies as he travelled around the claustrophobic venice beach of california. if he couldn’t take the bear home, then maybe jisoo would’ve thrown a temper tantrum, because he was already intensely emotional, why not make that his advantage? seungcheol was too irresistible to leave behind in the vacant booth, and the teddy needed to stay with jisoo just in case he felt alone again - which would probably be every single day for the impending future. the swelling of his heart for the teddy bear felt similar to that of what he would feel for a human, and he couldn’t pinpoint the reason why.

even on the walk home, with the stars guiding him home (due to seungcheol’s gigantic head blocking his view), jisoo couldn’t find a conclusion to his bugging question.

it was annoying that his apartment still smelt of wonwoo when he came back, making him bury his head in the scalp of the teddy bear (which, for some reason, seemed heavier than when he first exited the restaurant). seungcheol smelled of soy sauce and soju, which wasn’t the most romantic of scents to be fairly honest, but he was finished with his romance story, his book was closed, the credits had rolled. anything was better than wonwoo’s honey and almond shampoo and his fresh linen scented clothes and his tropical aftershave. seungcheol smelled unique, and that’s what was special about the teddy bear. he was different, and jisoo didn’t mind different.

placing seungcheol at the other end of the sofa, jisoo kicked his legs up against the leather seat as he laid down, resting his head on the arm rest as he scoured for something to sit down and watch. each channel was playing a different variation of the same damn romance plot, and every film pierced another hole in jisoo’s heart. just a singular year ago, he was sitting on this exact couch with who he _thought_ was the love of his life, browsing through cheesy love films as wonwoo kissed the moles on his neck and whispered gently in his ear: _‘i love you, jisoo.’_

it was all lies. lies, lies, _lies!_

he didn’t love jisoo when he stayed later at work and claimed it was to finish off finalising his report. he didn’t love jisoo when he missed their anniversary and jisoo’s birthday and even valentine’s day itself. he didn’t love jisoo when he began making love to soonyoung whilst jisoo was standing in the doorway, close to passing out from the immense stress on his brain.

jisoo didn’t even realise that he was crying until he was sobbing like he was close to projectile vomiting.

the world around him began to spin at a million miles per hour, his head burying itself into his knees in an attempt to beg the pain to stop. tissues soon became saturated once they had left the box, piling up beside him on the carpet to form the third mount of the sort since his break-up. it felt almost as if his heart was going to rip itself apart in an uneven and crooked manner, just to match his dismembered state. everything was hurting - physically, mentally, and emotionally - and now that food wasn’t even helping to take control of his torment, jisoo was at a complete loss. falling into a black hole in the middle of space would be less painful than sitting through these thoughts. he wished it could stop. _just please, for once, let it stop._

“someone looks like they need a huggle,” a voice came from beside him, causing jisoo to grasp ahold of the sofa material as he pivoted his head towards the noise source.

seungcheol the teddy bear wasn’t there anymore. instead, there was a boy around the same age as him, with curly locks as dark as the night sky and skin as pale as snow, sitting across from him. he could easily be excused as a human if it wasn’t for the small bear ears sticking out of his head in replacement for the usual human ones everyone else utilised. a beige jumper hung off of his shoulders, the knitting job being so poorly done to point where there was more skin showing than actual jumper material. but despite everything else so perplexing about the boy, jisoo couldn’t help to find him absolutely ethereal, with a flawless perplexion that jisoo could only wish to replicate and soft, coffee irises that woke him up to the similarities between the teddy bear and this boy in front of him.

was this seungcheol the teddy bear?

“what are you doing inside of my house?” jisoo queried, hugging onto his knees as the bear boy seemed completely unbothered by jisoo’s surprise.

“you brought me in here, of course! but i was in teddy form then, i was triggered to appear by your tears.” he responded to jisoo, his smile widening in a comforting manner. “my name’s seungcheol, and i love warm hugs!”

jisoo felt his heart pulse a little quicker that one time after seungcheol finished speaking, taken back by the comment. his tears brought seungcheol alive? what kind of fantasy story was he living in? he tried pinching himself without seungcheol’s peering eyes watching, but alas - nothing happened. jisoo wasn’t complaining though, seungcheol was captivating and made jisoo want to wrap him up in his arms and keep him all to himself.

“so what’s making such a pretty person like yourself cry tonight? i don’t want you to feel sad on one of the happiest days of the year.” seungcheol pouted following his statement, which made jisoo melt once again under the bear boy’s gaze.

so, jisoo spilled his entire relationship, from the minute he first laid eyes on wonwoo to the second wonwoo walked out of the door of their apartment.

and seungcheol listened intently, nodding and reacting to a degree that didn’t seem forced whatsoever. he didn’t intervene to add his own anecdote of his past relationships, nor did he act uninterested by casting his eyes to anywhere other than jisoo. he didn’t stare intensely into jisoo’s eyes to initiate a sense of uncomfortableness, nor did he completely bring the attention onto himself. all of the things wonwoo did wrong, seungcheol seemed to do right, and it made jisoo feel that little bit more loved - even if the boy was a sort of mystical creature.

either way, they were right, teddy bears were the best listeners.

“how could someone do that to such a kind soul?” seungcheol seemed fairly frustrated, but still kept his sympathetic tone running strong in his throat.

“i know!” jisoo’s voice cracked, his eyes puffier than prior to seungcheol’s awakening. bringing up their backstory always left jisoo in a sea of salted tears, stranded and unsure where the shore was in his own ocean. “i must’ve done something wrong, maybe i wasn’t enough for him or maybe i was a bit too selfish—“

“you’re not selfish though, from what i’ve seen.” seungcheol interrupted, “no one’s offered me their food before, because i’m a teddy bear, but you still gave up your hard-earned money to a mere bear when you could’ve kept it for yourself.”

jisoo blushed, “well, urm, that was because you were cute and i didn’t know whether you were hungry or not.”

“it’s fine, i don’t expect you to feed me. you deserve to eat well and treat yourself, jisoo.”

jisoo never thought he could feel so many emotions in such a short space of time - the feelings even causing him to forget the fact that seungcheol knew his name without even being asked it. the urge to hold seungcheol and thank him for being everything his ex couldn’t be over the past few years in only a few minutes overwhelmed him, alongside the pain of recalling his supposed true love and watching him walk away with someone he was so much happier with. someone who could’ve been jisoo if he had played his cards better. he’s always told himself that it was his fault, that he’s a big idiot and screwed up his only chance at love. but with seungcheol and his beautiful smile and poems of reassurance, maybe jisoo was wrong all of this time. seungcheol’s presence made jisoo feel tranquil for some reason, and he didn’t know whether it was the warmth radiating from the bear boy or the empathic eyes smiling back at him.

“cheol,” he mumbled softly, the bear boy’s fluffy ears perking up at the sound of the new nickname. “is that offer of a huggle still up for sale?”

seungcheol grinned again, uncrossing his legs and preparing himself to get up. “of course it is, soo!” he leaped from his spot and pounced onto the human, wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzling his face until jisoo’s neck.

wiping the snot dripping down from out of his nostril, jisoo chuckled gleefully despite his dry throat, locking his arms around seungcheol’s waist like a velvety dressing gown belt. the bear boy felt so warm against his chest, feeling more loving heat radiating off of the teddy bear of a man than from the cold, static ex-boyfriend. seungcheol didn’t seem to care about the leftover tears leaving burn marks on jisoo’s cheeks as they jumped from his face and onto the bear’s hair, nor did he worry about jisoo constantly sniffling to avoid a volcano explosion of snot being released from his nostrils; all he could focus on was the content inhales and exhales of hong jisoo, the person who he was required to look after since his initial manufacturing. he needed to give jisoo the fulfilling life he deserved, not one filled with dread and lies and agony. he needed to show jisoo that life can hold many treasures in store for those who wish for it, and he was more than worthy of receiving those rewards at this point in time. he needed to prove to jisoo that he could be loved, and is in fact loved already by many - and arguably, himself included.

nonetheless, for now, seungcheol just kept ahold of jisoo, making sure that he dreamed nothing but pleasant dreams as they both slipped away into the hands of the night in each other’s gentle arms.

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine’s day guys!
> 
> follow me at incorrectchlsoo on twt (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)
> 
> feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> ☆thank you for reading!☆


End file.
